


[podfic] Four Stories Kate Pulaski Told that Probably Weren’t True, and a Handful that Definitely Were

by idellaphod



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Who cares if it's true when she makes it so interesting?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Stories Kate Pulaski Told that Probably Weren’t True, and a Handful that Definitely Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128974) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Length: 00.06.47  
Size and file type(s): 6.22 MB .mp3 | 15.63 MB .m4b (podbook compiled by bessyboo)  
.mp3 download links: [ .mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/my33zdggxj3za33/%5BST_TNG%5D_Four_Stories_Kate_Pulaski....mp3) | [ .mp3 at the audio archive (right click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122735.zip)  
.m4b download links: [ .m4b at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hegxmxc8d2u3cbw/Four_Stories_Kate_Pulaski_Told.m4b) | [ .m4b at the audio archive (right click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122736.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for cantarina for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016. Thank you to cosmic_llin for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
